Betrayal
by x0 WiGGERt 0x
Summary: After Kagome sees InuYasha and Kikyo together she finds herself into the arms of sesshomaru with a difficult decision.....SESSKAG COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey first fic here. Oneshot. Sessy-kun's OOC BUT I DON'T CARE. so all u ppl who do not like sessy ooc the u can all just leave now. **

**Disclaimer i dont own inuyasha and sessy, I DONT EVEN OWN A DOLLAR! I HAVE A MERE 73 CENTS! life sux. atleast i own this story...kind of**

**Betrayal**

**One-Shot**

**by:xMeatBallx**

"Kikyo..." he said lustfully as and kissed her lightly, but then took her in his full enbrace and deepened the kiss. Kikyo snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He nibbled at her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She accepted and opened her mouth just enough for him to enter. He plunged his tongue into her mouth exploring every part it.

"InuYasha..." Kikyo mumbled against his lips. InuYasha started to remove her clothes as he continued to deepened the kiss. Soon InuYasha was on top of Kiko on the forrest floor completley naked. .

"InuYasha," he was kissing her along her collar bone, up her neck, and nipped at her ear. "InuYasha," He stopped to face her. "InuYasha, I need to know one thing."

"Yes, my love"

"After I become your mate, will you help me get the rest of my soul back from that recarnation of mine?"

InuYasha leaned down so that their faces were merely inches apart. "Of course." And with that they started to make love right there.

Oblivious to either of them, the young miko Kagome, watched as the man she thought she loved make love to her recarnation. She was speecheless. '...Why...?' she questioned herself. She had heard everything the couple had spoken. She had lost the battle to win the heart of InuYasha. There was no way she could stay with him and that dead bitch. Trying to hold back the tears, she took off running. She didn't care where she went, just as long as she was as far away as she could get from the couple.

She ran as far as her legs could take her. Her tears fell freely as she ran. 'How could he...I..I thought' she didn't want to bring up the thought of InuYasha actually loving her; a silly, imature school girl. 'Of course he wouldn't love me. There is perfect little Kikyo here. I'm just some helpless girl who can't do anything' Her legs took her to a small clearing in the middle of the woods. As Kagome ran to the center, she noticed a small stump. When she reached it, she collapsed from exhaustion and begain to weep.

He stopped walking and sniffed. 'Salt?and Cherries? Was it her? It has to be.' Instead of continuing to where he was heading, the demon lord turned and followed her sent. "What did that half-whit brother of mine do now" he asked himself. He started to remember their almost nightly visits. She would always come to him and cry every time that hanyou would leave, then come back with that dead bitch. How much he wanted to kill him for every time the hanyou had done that to her. How many times he had broken her heart. But after every time she would still go back to him. No matter what he did to her, she would still go back. But why? Did she love InuYasha? Even after every time he would hurt her? How much more could the poor girl take? Not much more. She would come more often. So instead of staying permanently at his castle, he would follow the small group of shard-hunters so she could come to him easily. Every time she would come, sob into his shoulder, and he would train her. He wanted her to be strong even if he wasn't around and InuYasha was too busy with the dead miko. After she would leave he always felt empty and alone. He missed her warmth, her sweet sent, and her innocents. He felt like he had to protect her no matter what, but the feeling confused him. 'Why would I feel this towards anyone, espically a human.' he would ask himself, but it was never answered. 'Could it be love?' was another question, but was always answered with 'No. Only weak demons let their emotions show, espically love.' He still pondered to himself 'Do I love her?' He wasn't sure, but how could the great Lord Sesshomaru, love a mere human girl?

It had happened with his father, and he would never forgive him for what that human wench and InuYasha did to his family. His family, the great Inu-Yokai that ruled over Japan, was now the laughing stock of almost all demons. His father let that weak emotion, love, blind his battles and caused him to lose to Ryukoysuei and die a miserable death. He would not let that become of him. Even if he did love a human, he would not let that blind him.

As he continued walking, he entered a small clearing where the sent grew stronger. There, in the middle, was the girl, Kagome, collapsed into a heap on the ground. He slowly walked forward, hearing her faint sobs. When he reached her, he knelt next to her and turned her face to face his. She was a wreck. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying and her hair was matted to her face from her tears. She looked into his eyes "S..Sesshomaru?" and with that said she fell into him and started to sob into his chest. Sesshomaru put his arm aroud her and started to rub her back and Kagome wrapped her arms around his waits. After she had calmed down some, he begain to speak softly, "Kagome, it's alright-"

He was interrupted by another outburst of sobs "No it's not. No, no Sesshomaru, it's not. I can never go back. He..He.."

"Shhhhh, don't talk. I understand." He soothed. They sat their in silence in each others arms. Each thinking their own thoughts. After a few minutes Sesshomaru broke the silence. "Kagome,"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

She shifted so that she was looking into his deep amber eyes. So much like InuYasha's, yet so different. His eyes were full of sorrow, worry, and something that she couldn't make out. 'Was it love? No. It couldn't be.' She shook her thoughts and answered him. "Yes, Sesshomaru, I'm alright." 'with you' She wanted to add, but didn't.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the young women in his arm. Even in after crying, she looked utterly beautiful. He took his hand and cupped the side of her face and started to close the gap between them. Then placed a gentle kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear "Kagome, please come with me and live with me in my palace." She gasped. ' Was he asking her to leave InuYasha and everyone and _live _with him?'

"I...umm-" but she was cut off with Sesshomaru again placing his lips on her in another kiss. He moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Kagome snaked her arms around his neck and responded back as much as she could. Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip softly asking for etrance. She gladly let him in and he explored her mouth. 'She's mine' he thought as he deepened the kiss even further.

Not even realizing it, Sesshomaru had laid Kagome on the ground with him on top of her."Kagome.." he spoke and he broke the kiss. "Will you return with me and become my mate and wife?"

She looked up at him still on top of her. 'Is this what I want? To lived and be loved by Sesshomaru? I have had felt a connection between us when I would come to him. But what if I'm wrong? I have to know..'

"Sesshomaru," she paused "Do you love me? Because I don't want to be hurt again. But why would you ask me to be your mate and live with you if you didn't love me? But what if-" He placed a hand on her mouth.

"Quit rambling. You will need to over come that some day." There was a long pause " And yes. I love you, my Kagome."

She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and hugged him as tight as her arms could allow her. Sesshomaru hugged her back, but stopped when he heard her sniffle. He moved her to face him again. "Kagome," he asked disappointed. "What have I done to make you cry?"

"Oh Sesshomaru, they are not tears of sadness. They are tears of joy. I was afarid you didn't love me, but now I know."

"Yes?"

"And I love you, too Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed. At that Sesshomaru winced. She had forgotten about his superior hearing. "Oops, sorry." She reached up and started to rub one of his pointed ears. There was a low rumbling sound in his throat. 'Is he...' she thought 'purring?' Sesshomaru, the great Demon Lord, was puring! Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and nuzzled against her hand.

"Sesshomaru," she giggled " I didn't know dogs could purr." He immediately stopped.

"This, Sesshomaru was NOT purring"

"Oh, but I think he was." He tackled her to the ground. He made it so that she would not get hurt under him when she hit the ground. He growled and started to _tickle_ her. **(A/N: I kno I kno very OOC 4 sessy, but i dont care!) **

"Please! Please! I give up! Just stop the tickling!" Kagome cried and he stopped. He looked down at her. Their faces were only inches apart. Sesshomaru leaned down as he kissed her, this kiss not lasting as long as the others.

"Kagome, my love," he whispered so only she could hear "Will you live with me, be my mate, and my love for the rest of your life?"

Kagome looked at him. 'Do I want to do this?' she thought "Yes, Sesshomaru. I will live with you and be your mate for the rest of my life."

Sesshomeru stood and picked her up in his arm. "Kagome, tomorrow we will be mated and we will start our new life together."

"But what about my life-span. I will die long before you." she questioned.

"That is easy to fix, my love, we shall have one of the mikos living at my palace to extend your life to that of a demons. I will not loose you." He placed a soft kiss on her brow. "And no one but me will have you." and with that said his youki**(A/N: is that how u spell it?)** cloud appeared and it took of to the west.

"Koishii, I love you" she sopke.

"As do I"

**The End**

**A/N: Yes, the end. Yeah i kno really cheesy ending and probally cheesy story 2. but hey its my first one. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. i dont care if u r mean it will only fuel me more 2 write more. This story came 2 me one nightwhen i was in South Carolina and i actually didnt write it till recently. took me 4 days. AND i'm not broke ne more! my family and i played this card game called golf and i won 7 out of the 9 games we played. yay 4 mee. i did have like 25 bucks but i spent it on the third inuyasha movie. PPL U NEED 2 WATCH IT ITS AWESOME.( because it has sessy-kun in it ) oh yes i love this pareing so ill probally write more if i feel inspired enough 2 write em and if my muse would stop jumping on my bed and make me lock him in my closet. poor bob...**

**Byes**

**til next time(whenevre it is)**


	2. AN: GOOD NEWS:

**Hey ppls...again...neway i have an announcement. Drumroll please (silence) glares at the drummer Drumroll Please...(still silence) DRUMROLL PLEASE! drummer starts playing thank you... ne way the news is...I'm going 2 continue...YAY- but first i have 2 kinda think of what im gonna do...haha i need help**

**till next time**

**byes --**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, yes im gonna continue this story cause bob wont shut up with the ideas. (bob is my muse) I just wanna say thanks to all the people who reviewed my story and actually liked it. Well this chapter is gonna be like a few days after sessy ang kags go 2 his castle. ENJOY .**

**Disclaimer dont own em...Rumiko Takahashi does (lucky girl)**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 2**

**by XxMeatBallxX ( i accedently 4got 2 add the other x es in the last chap srry)**

"The mating ceremony is complete." And he plopped down next to her on their soft bed. His arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Her head rested on his broad chest. "Sesshomaru," she spoke softly, fingering the fang marks at the crook of her neck.

"Yes, my love?"

"You know that I will have to go back to InuYasha and tell him. And also my family." she said as she turned around to face him.

"Yes, I know."

"Sesshomaru," she began "I'm afraid to face him. I don't want to, but I have to. What if he has Kikyo there? What if he doesn't want me back? What if-" She was cut off by Sesshomaru placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Kagome, do not worry. I will be there. Don't think of him and the dead miko. Rest, my love. We will talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay. Night." She said closing her eyes and snuggling close to him.

He tightened his arm around her waist. "Goodnight"

She stirred when the bright light hit her face. "Kagome," He spoke softly "You need to wake. It is mid-morning."

"Five more minutes" she mumbled as she snuggled closer to her pillow and tried to return to sleeping. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his mate and sat on the bed beside her half-awake form.

He began to stroke her cheek. "Kagome, we have things to do today. You need to bathe and dress. We will be leaving shortly." Sesshomaru stood and left the room. Kagome sat up, she missed the warmth. She stood, walked over to the closet, and slipped on a sleeping kimono. She left her room and turned down the hall to the bath room. Sesshomaru's palace was built around a natural hot spring. She quickly slipped into the room, discarded the kimono and jumped into the hot spring. The spring's edges and bottom we smoothed so that you would not cut yourself on a sharp rock. Kagome sunk deep into the water and only her head was above it. She closed her eyes. 'Ahhh, this feels so good...'

"I didn't think you would have gotten out of bed yet." Her eyes shot open. ' I didn't know he was in here!'

"Umm yeah...I...um just got up" Kagome said turning in the opposite direction of the demon lord. She was stopped by a muscular arm around her waist.

"Kagome, it is nothing I haven't seen before." he said. _'That is true' _she thought. Sesshomaru leaned down next to her ear and whispered "And I like what I see."

She was turned around to face him. Kagome looked into his deep amber eyes, oh how she loved them. She was about to say something, but Sesshomaru captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Their tongue danced in each others' mouth. She weaved her arms around his neck. The kiss did not last long. Sesshomaru had pulled away "Later we will continue, now you need to get ready.

Kagome nodded. She missed the feeling of his lips on hers. Sesshomaru had gotten out of the spring and had put on a loose kimono. "Meet me in the courtyard when you are ready." She nodded again and he left. Kagome finished washing and went back to her room to dress.

"Sesshomaru," she started "I'm nervous." Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him.

"Do not worry, I am sure they will except the decision you have made."

"I know, it's just I'm afraid."

"Of what? InuYasha?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No...well...yes. It was just something I heard him and Kikyo saying that night. It's nothing really." She plastered a fake smile across her face. Sesshomaru wasn't buying it.

"Kagome, what did he say? I want to know." _'So I can rip his throat out for hurting you' _he thought, but didn't dare say aloud.

"He...well Kikyo asked him, after she became his mate, that if he would help her take back her soul from me. And...and he said yes." Kagome hugged Sesshomaru tightly as if he was her only life-line. She began crying into his kimono.

"Shhh...it's okay, my love. There is no need to cry." he said softly as he held her.

"I'm sorry for being so weak. I'm just some stupid, immature girl that doesn't know anything about life-" She was interrupted by him.

"Do not say things that are not true about yourself." he said wiping her tears away "I don't care if you are weak. You are perfect the way you are."

Kagome was speechless. The great demon Lord was calling her perfect? "Ha, I am _far_ from perfect."

"You are perfect to me."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "Oh Sesshomaru, I love you so much!"

He returned her kiss "I love you as well, Kagome and-" he paused and sniffed. Kagome looked at him confused.

"Sesshou, what is it?" she questioned.

"InuYasha."

**end chap 2**

**A/N: Well there it is. TA DA! okay probally was a lil stupid n pointless but it gets better! i promiss. WOW im so happy that ppl actually like this story. u r awesome! HAHA I so sorry i didnt poat in a while. i have like so many things 2 do. 1 we have basketball games like 2 or 3 times a week (most r away games) 2. HOMEWORK ughh i hate it. r teachers like planning tests ALL on the same day so u have 2 take like 4 text books home. 3. helpin my friend with his song-fic...i 4get the name but its pretty good. well i should probally stop rambleing n start the 3rd chappy.**

**till next time(whenever that time is)**

I I

\ ---- /

**(ok a lil messed up but i like it, i can up with it myself 5 mins ago YAY!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY AGAIN CONTUINING WITH THE STORY NOW...Ohh yeah b4 we start i wanna say that im gonna save all my blabbing until the end:)**

**disclaimer i dont own inuyasha or sesshomaru, but i do have a sesshomaru shrine in the back of my closet CANDELS AND ALL!**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 3**

**by XxMeatBallxX **

InuYasha was sleeping in a tree above the camp with Kikyo in his arms. She shifted in his arms. "InuYasha," Kikyo began "I sense a strong demon coming."

"Yes, I can smell him. It's Sesshomaru. What a surprise. Let's wake the others." InuYasha jumped from the tree and placed Kikyo carefully on the ground. He looked off to the west. 'It's Sesshomaru all right,' he thought 'but there's another sent, it also smells like him, but altered.' Kikyo interrupted his thinking "InuYasha, is something wrong?"

He turned and faced her "No, it's nothing."

"InuYasha" Sesshomaru answered.

"H..how far is he from here?" She stuttered.

"Not far. He probably already knows we're coming." Her grip on his kimono tightened. He felt it. "Kagome, it's going to be alright." He placed a soft kiss on her brow. " I will not let him or his dead bitch take you away from me."

They landed not far from where InuYasha had made camp. Kagome looked up at her mate and he looked down at here reassuringly. Before the couple could say a word, InuYasha burst through the small clearing with the others following him.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "What do you-" He stopped when he noticed who was standing next to his half-brother.

Kagome kept her eyes to the ground. She didn't want to face him. Sesshomaru noticed her and took it as a clue that she didn't want to speak. "You dare raise your sword to the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands?"

"Oh don't give me that-" InuYasha stopped. "Wait! What do you mean by _Lady? _Kagome can't possibly be _your _mate!"

Sesshomaru nodded. InuYasha was furious. "It's not true! Kagome would never do such a thing! Right Kagome?" He looked at Kagome and she continued to stare at the ground. "Kagome! Bastard! What did you do to her!"

Sesshomaru smirked. " My baka half-brother, I did nothing. Kagome came to me."

"Shut up! Why would Kagome come to you?"

"Because.." Kagome began "Because I saw you and Kikyo! Together in the forest that night! I thought you loved me! I thought you cared, but I was wrong. You would rather loved and protect Kikyo! And I really don't see the point in protecting her. She is _already _dead!"

InuYasha's ears flattened against his head. What she was saying was true. He had know idea that she was there when Kikyo and himself were...together. That meant that she heard everything they had spoken. "Kagome...I-"

"No!" She screamed "Nothing you can say can forgive you for what you have done!"

"But Kagome, why...why would you go to him?"

"Because," she said looking up at Sesshomaru "He loves me and I love him." Sesshomaru lent down and gave her a soft kiss. Everyone was shocked. What Kagome had said was true.

"Kagome," This time Sango spoke "If this is your choice then I accept it." Kagome ran over to Sango and gave her a hug.

"As do I, Lady Kagome." Miroku said and also tried to give her a hug, but a growl from Sesshomaru stopped him.

InuYasha still stood there. He couldn't believe what was happening. 'Why Kagome? Why him?' Kikyo walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "InuYasha let us leave."

"Fine" Was all he said as he and Kikyo left the group.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said as they readied for bed in Kaede's hut "I did not expect to stay this long. I do not want to leave Rin with Jaken much longer."

"But Sesshomaru," she pleaded "We still have to visit my family on the other side of the well. And I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to get you through."

"Why don't we leave now?"

"No, it's late and Souta probably has school tomorrow, so he'll be in bed early. Mom and Gramps will probably be in bed soon too."

"Fine" he said leaning up against the wall " We shall leave early tomorrow morning."

"Okay!" Kagome said as she curled up next to him. He kissed her as they both drifted off to sleep.

**end chap 3**

**A/N:Sooooo what'd ya think? Yeah i kno havent updated in like 5 days! i think...neway srry 4 making u wait long ive been sooooo busy! bball,homework, n my mom saying that this fic is stupid ughhh yesterday i was sick so i couldnt update then ... hey im gonna tell u this in advance: this week im gonna have 3 games in 5 days so chappy 4 probally wont be up till next weekend if i can write it. THAK U ALL WHO LOVE MY STORY!**

**till next time(whenever that time is) **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:yay another chapter ENJOY **

**disclaimer I dont own nething from inuyasha...WHY! WHY CRULE WORLD?**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 4**

**by XxMeatBallxX **

"Okay now to get through the well you need to have a jewel shard" stated Kagome as her and Sesshomaru stood in front of the old Bone-eaters Well. "Which we don't have. But couldn't you just pass through with me?" she pondered.

"Kagome let's just jump through." Sesshomaru said and he wrapped his only arm around her waist and jumped into the well. They we engulfed into blue light. When they hit the bottom of the well, Sesshomaru leapt up to discover that the well was in some sort of building.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she walked up to the shrine's doors "Welcome to the future." And with that she opened the doors. All the smells of the future hit Sesshomaru. He was overwhelmed by the smells and passed out on the shrine-house's floor. Kagome ran over to him panicking. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?" She looked around. Then it hit her. 'Kagome you idiot!' she thought 'All the smells. He has such superior senses! Crap, now what am I going to do?'

Just then someone walked into the shrine.

"Ahh Kagome" beamed her grandfather "Your home! I-" He stopped when he noticed what was passed out on the floor. "A demon!" he shrieked "Kagome! Get away!" He threw a ward at the inu-yokai, but it didn't seem to do anything and Kagome's Grandfather started to panic.

"Gramps! Don't do that!" she snatched the remaining wards out of her grandfather's hand and tore them in half.

"Kagome, he is an evil demon! We must-"

"Gramps," she began "He is not evil...well he won't hurt us so you don't have to worry. Now can you help me get him to the house. He passed out."

Her grandfather huffed. "Fine, but be warned Kagome, he could rip us to pieces and-"

"Give it a rest, Gramps."

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a small room which had furniture facing a box with buttons on it. The room wasn't overly decorated but it did have a few accessories. When he turned around he was face-to-face with a young boy.

"Kagome!" The infantile boy shouted, which hurt Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. "He's awake!" Kagome appeared in the room seconds later followed by an elder man and a middle-aged women.

"Kagome," asked the women "now that he's awake would you mind telling us who he is?"

Kagome moved to Sesshomarus side. "Are you okay?" she asked him. He nodded and she turned to face he mother and grandfather. "Well...hmm how should I say this. Mom he is...he's umm.." she paused "He is my husband." Mrs. Higurahi's face fell. She could not believe that her sixteen year-old daughter was married to...to a man she had never met!

Kagome just stood there and waited for her mother to reply. She hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru had gotten up from the couch and was now standing beside her. "Kagome's mother," he started.

"Mrs. Higurashi"

"Mrs. Higurashi," he began again "Do not be alarmed at the fact that I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, took you daughter to be my mate." Kagome could have hit him. 'Why did he have to use mate!' Kagome thought 'Why couldn't he use wife or something like that!'

"Why shouldn't I be alarmed?" Kagome's mother snapped back. "My daughter, who is only sixteen, is married. Not just married, but married to a demon. A demon who lives 200 years in the past!"

"Mom please listen-" Kagome pleaded, but was interrupted by her mother.

"No Kagome, you listen."

"But Mom, I thought that you'd be okay with it."

"Kagome where did you ever get the idea that I would be '_okay' _with it!"

Tears started to slip down Kagome's face. "Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I love him! I'm sorry that we wanted to spend each others life together!" Her tears turned into anger. "Fine! If you don't accept that I married the person that I love, then I will permanently stay in the Era of Warring States with Sesshomaru!"

She grabbed Sesshomaru by his arm and turned to the door. "Goodbye" was all she said as she and Sesshomaru left the house went to the well house. They were about to jump in when Kagome's little brother, Souta, called out, "Wait!"

Sesshomaru paused and Kagome ran over to her sibling. They embraced each other for a few moments. Souta was the first to pull back. "Kagome," he began "Please don't leave permanently."

"I will come back, sometimes. Maybe Mom will be okay with it next time."

"Okay. Well I guess it's goodbye for now."

She hugged him again. "Souta I love you and I'll miss you so much. Please take care of yourself."

"I will and I love you, too" With that Kagome and Sesshomaru jumped into the ancient well back to their home.

Once they were back to the castle, in their own room, Kagome burst into tears. Sesshomaru rushed over to her side. "Kagome," he said leading her over to their bed, rubbing her back to calm her heavy sobs. "Do not cry. I understand how your mother feels."

"I...I'm" she chocked "I'm sorry...for what she said. I-" He hushed her with a kiss which led to both of them laying on the bed. Sesshomaru wiped the remaining tears from the cheek.

"Shhh. Go to sleep my love. We will have our fun another night. Rest. You have had a long day of traveling." He kissed her again and wrapped his arm around her waist. She relaxed in his arm and he knew she was sleeping, so he let himself be taken by sleep.

**A/N: Heyyyy so how was that chappy? Yeah srry 4 making kags mom like a real bitch ! Well i wanted to make it different. Like all the fics i read with kag and sessy in it her mom was all obsessed with sessy tail and was all happy she was married. but i kno that wa REALLY OOC i mean Really haha lol. i dont think i am going to bring a magior part of kikyo and inu. i wanna focus more on life with kags and sessy. hey that sounds like a reality show! haha well a big thanks 2 all who reviewed and liked my story. Now 2 make this author much much much much more happier, click the review button.**

**til next time(whenever it is)**

**P.S.- i lied i thought i wouldnt post till this weekend. srry **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey again! I'm like really hyper now hehe well on with the story!**

**disclaimer hmmmmm last time i checked i dont own inuyasha's characters(but i'd like 2!)**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 5**

**by XxMeatBallxX **

It had been about a month since the meeting with Kagome's mother.Kagome and Sesshomaru had being living a normal life. He would sometimes have to leave and patrol his lands, but Kagome would always wait for his return. During the days Sesshomaru was gone, Kagome and Rin, who now called Kagome her mother, would either be out in one of the many gardens that surrounded Sesshomaru's palace, or sit and read in his enormous library. Kagome had also been teaching Rin how to read and write. Rin was progressing at a fast pace and it pleased Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was searching for his wife and child. They had not been in any of the gardens nor the library. He was getting worried. Though their scents still lingered throughout the halls of his immense palace, he was still concerned about their welfare. He was searching frantically through the rooms. 'Where could they be?' he questioned himself as he made his way down yet another hallway. He walked up to a broad, oak, door way. Sesshomaru heard soft voices coming from the inside and decided to open the door.

Inside were Kagome and Rin laying on a king sized bed. Kagome had been reading a story from one of the many books in the library and Rin had fallen asleep on top of her. Sesshomaru walked over to them in a graceful manner and gently sat on the bed. Kagome looked up from the book she was reading to the slumbering child.

"Sesshomaru," she asked "What's wrong?"

He cupped her cheek. "Nothing, my love. I was just searching for you."

"Oh," she said "I'm sorry I worried you. Rin wanted me to read her a story. I found this room and I thought it would be a nice place to read to her."

"Kagome, there is something I must tell you."

She gazed up into his golden poles. "What is it? Do you have to leave again?" she asked disappointedly.

"No, my love," he grasped her hand. "Kagome, you are pregnant."

She was going to say something, but was interrupted by the young girl. "YAY!" she exclaimed. "Rin- I mean I am going to have a sister!"

Sesshomaru ruffled the girls hair. "Yes, or you will have a brother."

"I don't want a bother! I want a sister!" Sesshomaru chuckled.

Kagome sat there tears streaming down her face. Rin noticed this. "Isn't mommy happy that she's going to have a baby?"

Kagome sniffled and wiped away the fresh tears. "Oh Rin, I'm overjoyed that I'm having a baby. My tears are not sadness, but joy." She hugged the little girl. "Rin I would never not be happy."

"Rin," This time Sesshomaru spoke, "Why don't you go find Jaken. I want to talk to you mother alone."

"Okay!" she said and jumped of the bed, disappearing down the hall.

Once Sesshomaru was sure she had left, he kissed Kagome deeply and laid on top of her on the bed; making sure he did not put all his weight on her. "Kagome," he said lustfully as he loosened her kimono with his left hand that Kagome had restored weeks before. His hand slipped through the opening and gripped her breast. A moan of pleasure slipped out of Kagome and her lips were captured, again, in another passionate kiss.

"Sesshomaru..." She mumbled against his lips, "...not now." He stopped and moved beside her.

"I am sorry. I lost control." She wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, just not now. I want to talk." He nodded and propped himself up on his elbow and faced her. "Okay question number one: How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have I been pregnant?"

"Oh," he paused "About three weeks."

She stared at him wide-eyed**(A/N: like this O.O lol) **"Three weeks!" she shrieked forgetting about his ears. "Oops, sorry, but three weeks! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because when I found out, was the day I left to travel to the Northern Lands and I told you to stay."

"So that's the reason you wouldn't let me go. But you still could have told me!"

He closed his eyes. "I thought today would be a good day to tell you."

She stared at him, "What's so special about today?"

"Today was the day that I was born, in this room, on this bed. And it is where I ask you to have our child." He kissed her lips softly.

"Sesshomaru, today's your birthday." he nodded, "Yes, Sesshomaru, I will have our child in this room, on this bed." He kissed her again.

Sesshomaru broke away from the kiss and stood. "Come, let us go to our chambers." He said with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Yes, now would be a great time."

**end chap 5**

**A/N: Sooooo wow drama u could say! haha Well wadya think? Yeah i limeish part probaly sucked but i cant write that stuff! neway I have this WHOLE story planned out! n i very happy ) Hey if u have ne ideas 4 kags n sessys baby boy or girl do send them to plz I have no ides 4 the name! i dont even kno if its gonna b a boy or a girl! but it would really help if you would send sugestions n if i really like it i will use it (if you'll let me )** **thanks ya'll!**

**til next time(whenever it is)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: really sorry 4 not posting in like 4 ever well been having some problems in school in stuff so here the next chappy**

**disclaimer: do u think that if i owned them i would be putting this stupid disclaimer up?**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 5**

**by XxMeatBallxX **

Kagome was getting more and more excited each day. She would always sit in the library looking at old books and other things for baby names. She also began sewing little baby clothes along with blankets and booties**(A/N: u kno the little shoe things babies where?)**. One day Sesshomaru found her out in the garden sitting under her favorite Sakura blossom tree.

"Kagome," he said while moving to sit next to her. "What is this list you are making." He took it from her. "Sakura? Kyo? Sayuki?"

Kagome took it back from him. "Names, my dear. For you little heiress." She said patting her enlarged stomach.

"Or heir" he corrected; placing his hand over hers on her stomach.

"Oh I wish that you would stop insisting that it will be a boy!"

"Oh, my dear mate, I am not the only one who keeps insisting things." he said glancing at Kagome's baby-name list. "It appears that you have more females' name than males'."

"Well...um" Kagome couldn't think of anything to say. Sesshomaru leaned over and the space between their faces decreased.

"Looks like I win." He kissed her softly and then stood. "I will let you continue to list different babies' names, but I do wish that you choose more male names."

Kagome stood and glared up at him. "I do have male names written down! What do you think Kyo and Zaherio are!"

"Choose more." And with that said he turned on his heel back to the palace.

"Ooooh that jerk!" she yelled once he was out of hearing distance. Or so she thought.

"I heard that." he called from a few hundred yards away. 'DANM!' she though as he plopped back on the ground and continued her list.

"My Lord," the servant spoke as he approached Sesshomaru. He bowed. "I have an urgent message from the Northern Lord."

"Yes, Cail?" he said as he fiddled with papers on his desk**(A/N: yes kno that they probably didnt have desks back then but i dont care!) **

"He has requested that you, My Lord, would fight at his side against the Eastern Lord."

"Tell him that I decline." Cail's mouth dropped. 'Lord Sesshomaru has never declined a request into battle!' Cail thought. "Do not gawk at you Lord"

He shook himself back to reality. "Many apologies, My Lord, but if you do not mind me asking, why decline?"

"Because I have more important matters here and in my lands." The servant again bowed and left the room. Cail walked in silence down the hall. 'What has happened to the Sesshomaru that grew up here. The cold, heartless being?' He questioned. 'He has never acted this way, not even when his mother was alive. What has caused this-' he paused 'The girl, Kagome. She has changed him. She must have placed a spell on him. She is a miko after all!' Cail gritted his teeth. 'That whore! And now she is caring his heir! His heir will be a filthy hanyou! This is just what Lord Inu Taisho had done. I must get rid of the human wench.' Cail sniffed the air trying to catch her sent. He followed to out to the garden where he found her peacefully slumbering under one of the many sakura trees in Sesshomaru's gardens.

He carefully walked over to the sleeping women. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dagger. 'It would be so easy. Just to slit her throat and be rid of her. Her and her _human_ blood.' he thought as he towered over her. Cail rested the edge of the blade against her bare throat. "Goodbye human."

Before his blade could slit her throat, Cail felt an tremendous pain from his abdomen. He turned to see the blood red eyes of Sesshomaru. "You shall never dare touch her again." Sesshomaru pulled his clawed hand from Cail's stomach and impaled him with Tokijin. Cail collapsed to the ground at Kagome's feet. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. Sesshomaru wiped his bloody hand on Cail's old clothes and gently picked up Kagome.

Sesshomaru carefully laid her on their bed and kissed her brow. "My love, I am sorry this has happened. But it will most likely be the life you and our unborn child will suffer. I am truly sorry." He left the room and went back to his study to finish his work.

**end chap 6**

**A/N: okay well not as good as other chapters but it will get better I promise. ugh i have been in such a ad mood. R BEST PLAYER 4 BBALL TORE A LIGIMENT AND SPRAINED HER ANCLE! AND IS OUT 4 THE REST OF THE SEASON! wich means in plain words: were screwed. im not happy at all**

**but maybe if u review it will make me much much happier and i will get the chap up sooner next time?**

**til next time(whenever it is)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Still cant believe that ive written 7 good chaps already:)**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 7**

**by XxMeatBallxX**

It had been nine months and Kagome would be expecting to give birth any day now. For Kagome's safety, she was kept indoors at all times. She didn't like the rule enforced by Sesshomaru, but she knew it was for her own good. Kagome spent her days with Rin in the library, while Sesshomaru patrolled his country. Sesshomaru had not told her about the refusal to the Northern Lord. It had been months since his request, so Sesshomaru thought nothing of it. Most of the days he patrolled his land to make sure there was nothing that would trouble his pregnant mate.

"My Lord?" The terrified servant said as he walked into the room, bowing. Sesshomaru glanced up from the scroll he was reading.

"What do you want?" He spoke; annoyed.

"Umm, there has been a problem in one of the villages in the northern part of you lands, My Lord."

He sighed. "What is the problem."

"There are some powerful demons making trouble and innocent lives are being lost, My Lord." 'Innocent live, so what?' Sesshomaru thought.

"So?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"Well, umm..." The servant stuttered.

"Do not stutter in front of you Lord!" bellowed Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" scolded the pregnant Kagome from the door.

"Kagome, what are you doing out of our chambers?"

"One: it is kinda hard to sleep when you are in here screaming at the top of your lungs. Two: It's noon! You promised me that you would not let me sleep in. I'm pregnant not ill. And three: I'm feeding two stomachs here and I'm starving!"

"I am sorry that my yelling had woken you. As for hunger, why do you not go to the kitchen and have the cook make you a snack since it is almost lunch."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be as hungry if somebody had woken me up earlier." spat Kagome as she crossed her arms over her enlarged tummy.

"I am sorry for you hunger and your anger," he stood. "Come, let us eat our lunch since you are hungry." Sesshomaru paused in front of his servant, "Go." And with that the servant shot out of the room; glad to be out of the presence of the powerful youkai.

Sesshomaru escorted Kagome to the dining hall where plates of food had already been placed out for them. Once she was sitting, Kagome started to serve herself from the different platters. Soon after her second helping, Kagome was full and she and Sesshomaru sat in silence at the table.

The silence finally broke when Kagome asked, "So, what are you going to do about that village being attacked by demons?"

"Nothing"

"What?" she exclaimed, "What do you mean nothing? People are dying! Humans!"

"You and Rin are the only humans I care for. Those pitiful humans in that village mean nothing."

"Sesshomaru? Why? Why are you not helping?"

"I have become too soft. My enemies will take advantage of the fact that I have a mate and child, soon to be children." Sesshomaru stood and started off in the direction of his personal study, but was stopped my her small arm.

"Sesshomaru, please help them. Please. I do not care what others would think, especially you enemies. I an take care of myself. I'm a big girl now."

"Kagome, you do not understand. You never will." He walked away leaving Kagome in the middle of the hall.

"Sesshomaru, why do you keep things from me. Why? Why have you changed? What won't I understand?"

Sesshomaru stood in his office listening to her questions. 'I should tell her...' He walked back to where she was standing; Kagome hadn't moved.

"My love, come with me." He took her hand and led her to two large oak doors. Kagome started into his intent eyes.

"Sesshou? Where are we?" He did not answer her, but opened the door raveling a large bedroom with a king sized bed, chest of drawers, couch, dresser with a mirror, and a balcony. Sesshomaru led her over to the bed and sat.

"Kagome, this is my mothers room. What don't you understand, my love, is why I do not want to leave you with the baby, here at the castle, all alone."

She looked at him, "Why? Like I said before I'm fine I-"

"You still don't understand. The reason I do not like leaving you, is" he paused, "That is how my mother died.

"She was, at the time, pregnant with me. Father had left because there was a problem in the northern part of the Western Lands. When he returned, it was too late."

Kagome crawled over to him and sat in his lap. "Sesshomaru, I know it's hard for you, but can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, when my father arrived back to the palace, he felt something was wrong and started searching for my mother. When he came to the room that I once found you and Rin inside, my mother was lying on the bed, throat slit and impaled through her stomach. And there was I, lying on the floor in a bundle of sheets, wailing."

Kagome embraced him. She knew it hurt to lose a mother or father. She had lost her own at a very young age, but she had at least known him. Sesshomaru had never even herd his mother's voice. "I'm sorry for making you speak of this. I know it hurts to talk about it. I'm sorry."

He kissed her softly. "It is alright. You didn't know. You had a right to ask."

"Sesshomaru," she began "I have a question."

"Yes koishii?"

"You won't leave will you?"

He shifted her in his arms, "What do you mean?"

"Like, you won't go off and leave me alone here."

"I promise"

**end chap 7**

**A/N: HEEEEYYY:-D soooo srry havent posted in like ever! secduale so busy and i kinda had writers block. still sryy thanks sooo much 4 the comments really it makes me feel good. after this fic is done i think i will do a song fic to broken by seether f/e amy lee n i also have another great idea 4 a sesskag fic well better start writin chap 8 byes**

**till next time(whenever it is)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ive decide to change how long Kags is pregnent k? she is only 8 months srry didnt fit in with the storry**

**Disclaimer: well since i 4got 2 put this last time im gonna have to think of something good 2 put here...i own a sessy plushie and like a million inuyasha magazines but sadly i dont ACCUALLY own inu and co.**

**also stuff in **_Italic _**will be a drem kk?**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 8**

**by XxMeatBallxX**

"Sesshomaru," she begged "Please don't leave. You promised you wouldn't leave. You promised!" Fresh tears poured down her face. He gently wiped them away.

"I wish I didn't have to leave, but I must. They need me." He embraced her one last time before he left. When he tried to move, the young women would not release her hold on the youkai lord. "Kagome, I have to."

"Please," She sobbed. "Please don't leave. Don't leave us." He looked over to his daughter, not his own, but still considered his daughter.

"Kagome, I love you and I want the world that we bring our child into to be safe. I must help in the war."

"Sesshomaru, I love you as well and I understand why you must leave." He place a soft kiss on her lips, turned, and started walking north with Ah-Un.

Kagome stood with her hand entwined with Rin's little hand and remembered what happened earlier that day.

_(Flashback)_

Kagome wandered around the castle grounds looking for Sesshomaru. 'Where can he be' she thought 'He's been gone all day.' She continued walking until she saw his snow white hair and kimono. She ran up to him and Ah-Un. "Sesshomaru," she said. "there you are. You've been gone all day. Why are you putting bags on Ah-Un?"

He did not meet her gaze, nor did he answer her. Kagome became inpatient. "Sesshomaru. Answer me." He still remained silent.

She grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. His usual emotionless eyes now reveled sorrow. Kagome's eyes softened. "Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

"Kagome," He paused and then embraced her. "Please do not be furious."

She looked up to him. "Why would I be furious?"

He closed his eyes. "There is a war. A few months ago, the Northern Lord requested that I be his ally, but I refused. I have been given word that there is a battle not too far from here. Again the Northern has sent a request and this time I am assisting him." Her face fell. 'He..He promised.' she thought. 'He promised he wouldn't leave me.'

"But...but..what about your promise. You said you wouldn't leave!" she cried, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes.

"Kagome shh." her said trying to calm her. Her head rested on his chest as the tears she cried mixed with his hair.

"I will be alright. It is not far. I am sorry"

They stayed in each others arms until he departed

_(End Flashback)_

She watched his form disappear in the darkness. Rin started to whimper and Kagome squeezed her hand reassuringly. She picked her up and balanced her on her hip. "Don't worry Rin. He will be all right."

"Uh huh." she sniffed.

"Hey," Kagome began. "How bout you sleep in my bed tonight."

"Okay!" She brightened up immediately. Kagome turned and headed for the palace.

_He ran through the forest at inhuman speed. When he came to a clearing he collapsed at the base of a tree. They had almost captured him. He barely escaped alive. They had taken his Tokiijn and also had poisoned him. His poison claws and fangs were now useless. He could not even transform into the great dog beast. All that he had was Tenseiga, the useless healing sword. His powers were weakening. His hearing was no longer superior, but now even weaker that a humans. His sight; blurry, but he was still able to see. _

_There was a rustle of leaves across from him. 'Damn' he though 'Thought I out ran them' He slowly stood as the intruder entered the clearing and spoke, "So you thought you could escape simply by running?"_

_His voice was weak from the poison. "Well it took you long enough to catch up to me and find me here."_

_The intruder charged at him and punched him in the stomach. Sesshomaru coughed up blood from the impact and fell to his knees. "So the almighty Lord Sesshomaru brought to his knees by a mere poison made by humans?" He knelt and gripped his chin. "Surely you are not that weak. Well, you were never this weak. The human, she will be the downfall of you. You chose her over me. You ignored my request. You are just like your father." He released his chin and unsheathed his sword. "Now Sesshomaru, there is a decision you need to make." He held the sword in front of his abdomen. "You can leave and head back to your castle. But you must kill that human wench. Or I can kill you here and order to have the human be killed by one of my men. What do you choose?"_

_Sesshomaru coughed up more blood. "I will never kill her." With that said the man shoved the sword into Sesshomaru abdomen. His face winced in pain, but he did not cry out from the pain._

_"So you are tougher than I thought." He shoved the sword deeper into the Inu-youkai's stomach._

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed as she shot up from her sleep, waking Rin.

"Mommy? Mommy? Are you okay?"

Kagome was breathing heavily. 'No, no, no, it's not true.'

"Mommy?" Little Rin was gripping her arm.

"It's nothing Rin," She replied. Calming herself. "It was just a bad dream."

But was it?

**End chap 8**

**A/N: heyyyyy so so so so so srry i havent updated in like EVER some ove my friends were thretening me. lol**

**-- i have been sooooo busy and i also have been reading A.I. Love You by Ken Akamatsu it is awesome! I aslo have been watching scariest place on earth that is also awesom. hmmmm still mad at r bball record 4 the season. we have 12 wins, 4 loses, and still 4 games 2 go. is that good or not? dunno u kno since im a lil depressed how bout i have 15 reviews for this chap then ill post the 9th chap. Oooh another thing this story is sadly comming to an end. I WILL NOT BE MAKING A SEQUAL! K? K.**

**ok well bye**

**REMEMBER 15 REVIEWS!**

**till next time(whenerver it is)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: hmmm well just wanna let u kno person who threatened 2 hack my computer, keep doing that n no more updates! ull ruin it 4 every 1...so stop plzcuz when ppl type that(i kno it may seem like im gullable) i dont kno if the person would do in or not. every1else heres next chappie**

**(DiScLaImEr:) well if i owned inuyasha and co. it would probally be a sigh of the apoclypse(yeah i kno i spelled it wrong)**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 9**

**by XxMeatBallxX**

She sat there, pieces of the dream kept coming back to her. The pain hidden in his eyes. She stood and went to the window. She stared at the vast plains which led to forest where Sesshomaru had gone. She hoped, no, she prayed deeply that her dream was not true. She began to finger the mating mark Sesshomaru had given her, what seemed, so long ago. "Sesshomaru..." she muttered to herself, "Please be okay." A single tear fell from her face. "Damnit! Why couldn't phones be invented earlier or GPS or something like that!" There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kagome spoke calming herself.

"My Lady?" I was Jaken. "Are you alright? I heard you yelling."

She walked up and patted him on the head. "I'm fine Jaken, just letting off some steam."

"Stupid human. No good bi-" He muttered under his breath.

"Um what was that Jaken?"

"Uhh nothing My Lady. I was just saying how wonderful you are! Heh."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure and pigs fly." He just looked at her as if she was crazy. "Never mind." She turned and left her room. She went to the library to maybe forget about the dream by reading a book.

After two hours, Kagome had scanned every book in Sesshomaru's library. "Oooookay. Now what?"

"Excuse me, My Lady?" A soldier appeared at the door.

"Yes?" She replied fiddling with one of the books.

"There is something you need to see." Kagome froze. 'No...It couldn't be' she thought.

The solider led her to a room she had never seen before. "What is it?"

The solider took a deep breath. "My Lady," he paused. "It's the Lord. He has been harmed. When we found him, he was barely alive."

Kagome pushed the guard aside and burst into the room. There lay Sesshomaru, blood stained clothes, cuts and bruises all over his arms, and labored breathing. She ran up to him and collapsed at the side of his bed. "Sesshomaru" She cried. Kagome clutched his clawed hand and cried into it. "Sesshomaru..." she sobbed. "Please...please be alright."

The solider that had brought her to the room came up to her. "My Lady, you must leave. We need the healer to come in and clean his wounds."

"No!" She screamed. "I will do it! Leave! All of you!" The soldiers and healers quickly left, fearful for their lives.

Kagome quickly went to work. She removed his armor and blood stained clothes. When she removed them, Kagome noticed the gash in his abdomen that was bleeding severely. She had ordered one of the servants to give her water and wet cloths. After she cleaned his wounds, Kagome carefully wrapped the bandages around them. She had also ordered them to move Sesshomaru to another room because the bed her was laying on, was soaked with his blood.

Once they were alone, Kagome crawled next to the unconscious Sesshomaru. She cupped his faced and started tracing the stripes on his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead with her fingers. "Why?" she spoke softly "Why do these things happen to me. My friends dieing in this time and the future. And now, my husband comes back half-alive." Kagome closed her eyes, but she felt a clawed hand reach up and caress her cheek. Her eyes shot open to meet the weak orbs of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-" She was not able to continue because the youkai lord captured her lips in a soft chaste kiss.

"I am sorry." He kissed her again. "I am sorry I worried you."

"Sesshomaru, I was so afraid. I had this dream. You were there and there was another person. You were poisoned and running. Then the guy found you and stabbed you."

There was a long silence. "That was what happened." Kagome gasped.

"Oh Sesshomaru I was so afraid. You are never leaving again." She embraced him, trying not to hurt him. They were both engulfed in blue light. "Uhh? What's happening?" In moments the light was gone.

"I do not know, but I am fully healed."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru opened the bandage on his abdomen; the wound was completely healed.

"I had no idea you could heal, my love."

"Ha-ha! Neither did I!"

And for the rest of the night the couple laid and held one another. They soon fell into a peaceful slumber and the events of the day were long forgotten.

**(End chap 9)**

**A/N: WELLLL? Yeah u guys r probally gonna kill me. BUT I HEALED HIM! so dont get all pissed at me. yes hmmm u kno as the more i write this story the more threats i get. hmmm very interesting. i do thank the ppl who r accually nice and complement me instead threaten me. ALSO come on ppl its a story! not all stories are happy! i decided to write this n post it cuz my friend wouldnt stop bugging me bout it. lol**

**well ttyl ppl who read this**

**oh and if u have ne questions IM me sumtime my sn is in my profile.**

**byes**

**till next time(whenever it is)**


	11. lil message kk?

**I wanted 2 answer a question and tell u guys something:**

**first the question: from **Kirara19702

...like him telling about his mother's death, and then saying that her's died when she was young, and yet 4 chapters b4 she was talking to her at 16. And you never said that all her friends had died either...considering that they were talking to them a few chapters ago...

**ok well when i typed i said kags father died when she was young. and about the friends didnt say they all died. what i meant or w/e was that some of the ppl she met in the fudal era had died n she like sumtimes acts in the show that ppl she meets r her friends so u get that. and about friends dieing in the future i was saying like u kno how sum teenages die like because of accidents or what not? well i was using no one spafic from the show. i just wanted 2 clear that up incase neone else was confused.**

**ok now 4 the news: i am going 2 south carolina 4 the weekend so i wont b able 2 post but i plan that on monday to start writeng the next chap.**

**just letting u guys kno so u dont yell at me 4 talk 4ever 2 post.**

**byes!**

**OH P.S.: My new pen name is**

XXXParanoiaXGirlXXX


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hewloow jus 2 let u kno i changed my pen name 2 **

XXXParanoiaXGirlXXX

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A LITTLE GRAPHIC, LIL KIDS SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS( they really shouldnt be reading this from the begining)**

**(DiScLaImEr:) I DONT OWN THEM ALREADY!**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 10**

**by XXXParanoiaXGirlXXX**

After they had gotten out of bed, Sesshomaru and Kagome went along with their daily tasks. Sesshomaru dealing with matters with his land and Kagome cleaning. They had cleared a special room for the baby and Kagome was putting the finishing touches on it.

She was dusting the dressers off when she felt uneasy. Kagome gripped the edge of the dresser to steady herself. 'Whoa,' she thought. ' Why am I so dizzy?' She glanced at her feet and gasped. There was a puddle of blood, her blood, surrounding her feet. It had stained her white kimono. Kagome felt a sharp pain and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as she collapsed on to the floor.

Sesshomaru was so caught up in his work that he did not realize the time. It was long past lunch and almost dinner. He stood and made his way to the door. Sesshomaru glanced down the long dark hallway. No sign of Kagome. 'Hmm, she usually is hungry by now. Why hasn't she come and told me?'

He turned and headed for the baby's room. 'She is probably still cleaning. Women and their obsession to have things clean.' He gently opened the door to the room where their baby would sleep when he suddenly froze. The nauseating stench of blood hit his sensitive nose. The odor had almost overpowered him if he had not used his kimono sleeve to shield his nose.

Sesshomaru burst into the room and he noticed her what seemed to be lifeless body, spread across the floor. "Kagome!" He bolted of to her. Sesshomaru held her bridal-style. He knew the reason why she had bled. He called one of the female servants over to him. "It is time." She nodded and went to make preparation is the birthing room. **(the one kags promised sessy 2 have the baby in) **

Mrs. Higurashi was drying the last of the dishes when she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She collapsed on the ground hold her chest, trying to ease the pain. Only after a few minutes it had stopped. Souta rushed into the room by his mother's side.

"Mom? Are you alright!"

She stood and Souta led her over to a chair. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just can you please get me a glass of water?"

Souta nodded and retrieved her a glass of water. Soon Souta had left her alone. 'Sesshomaru,' She thought 'Kagome better be okay. You better had not let her be hurt. I know I sounded like I hated you, but as the months passed on, I did realized that you are good for her. And you will protect her, no matter what.'

"Kagome I hope you are alright."

Kagome weakly opened her eyes to meet 2 golden orbs. "Sesshomaru? Where am I?"

"My love, it is time." Just then Kagome felt a unbearable pain in her stomache. She cried out.

"My Lady," The same nurse that had prepared the room, said "Take deep, slow breaths." Another pain caused her to scream again. Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's hand.

"My Lady, you need to push." She screamed. The pain was excruciating. "My Lady, I see a head of silver hair. Keep pushing." As she continued to push, she screamed and was squeezing the life out of Sesshomaru's hand.

"Sesshomaru, the pain!" She screamed. Tears falling heavily from her face.

"Shh. I wish I could take away the pain, my love. It will pass."

One final last push and the baby was born. The servant looked at the baby that was in her arms, and her face fell.

"My Lady, My Lord I am sorry to say that you son is dead. It was a stillbirth, My Lord. I am sorry." She handed the baby to Kagome and left the room.

Kagome held the small, lifeless bundle in her arms and began crying. Sesshomaru held her also. "Kagome..."

"I had a feeling it was going to be a boy." She sobbed. "I was planning to name hike Kyo." She closed her eyes and kissed the child on its forehead. "Kyo. Such a wonderful name. It was the name of my friend. He was my first love. I loved him and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. But fate had a different plan."

Sesshomaru caressed her face. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, there was an accident. We were going to eat at a restaurant for our date." Sesshomaru gave her a confused look. "A restaurant is a place where you can go to eat and a date is when two people go and spend time together, sort of. Well when we were on our way to the restaurant, he need more money for our date. So we stopped at a bank. A bank is a place where people who have money, keep it there so they don't have to have it all at once."

"When we arrived at the bank, everything was going fine, until these people showed up with guns and knives. They demanded that we handed over our money, but Kyo refused. Hearing that, one of the men gapped me and started to put his hands all over me." Sesshomaru growled. "It's okay. It was a few years ago."

"No one is allowed to touch you but me."

"Well, Kyo tried to get me away from them, but was killed in the process. He was the only one that I thought understood me." She gazed up into his eyes. "Until I met you."

They stood in front of the infants grave. The woman's tears blended with the wind. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around his mate. "My love, there will be other children. I know it hurts. I, too, also hurt."

Kagome fingered the headstone. "I know. I just don't want to let go."

"We must, or we will never to be able to move on."

They gave one last look at the grave, and turned to their home remembering their first child. Their hanyou child, Kyo.

**(End chap 10)**

**A/N: I kno its really sad. BUT THERE IS 1 MORE CHAPTER! yes im ending it. i kno u r all going to hate me, r going 2 threaten me, ect... but plz dont. it had 2 end like this im really sorry 4 ppl who thought it would be all happy n stuff. well u can look forward 2 the next chap. it will be happy. oh some of u were wondering about the friend that died. c i told ya in this chapter. plzzzzz dont hate me. 4 what i did. **

**till next time(whenever it is)**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well here it is, the last chapter! YAY! Yeah i kno a lot of ppl dont want it to end, but it has 2. No sequels srry...but i do have more ideas 4 kags/sess and kag/ban n kag/kouga yuppp i didnt want 2 write then while i was writing this one cuz id get 2 confused. i cant multitask. lol well here it is...the last chap**

**(DiScLaImEr:) do u think after 10 chapter ud get the point that i dont own them?**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 11**

**by XXXParanoiaXGirlXXX**

(Five Years Later)

A little girl, around the age of five, was running through one of the gardens that surrounded her home. She came upon a little pond with goldfish in it. Her curiosity got the best of her as she tried to capture one of the little fish. For a normal child, this would be quite difficult, but with the demon blood flowing within her veins, she was able to catch the fish with ease.

"Ha-ha! Yay!" She cheered as she held the tiny fish in her clawed hands. When the water settled, she looked at her reflection in the water. Her long, silky grayish silver hair, pulled into a messy pony-tail, blew in the wind. Her golden poles shimmered in the suns rays. She fingered the purple strip that occupied each of her cheeks, and the crescent of the same color, on her forehead.

While gazing into the pool, something had caught her attention. She looked up, and there she saw only a few feet away was a small hill with a gravestone on it. "Hmm...I've never seen that before."

She made her way up to the grave. "Ky...Kyo" The girl mumbled. 'Who's that?' She shrugged to herself and skipped back to her home.

-----------------------------------

"Mommy! Daddy!" The child cried as she jerked up from her slumber.

A woman, around the age of twenty-two, came rushing into the room, followed by a man who also looked around her age. The woman quickly sat and captured her daughter in a hug. The child began whimpering. "Shh Kiri. It's alright. It was just a bad dream." She held her close and soon her whimpering ceased.

"Mommy, it was scary." Kiri began. "There was daddy. He was hurt. And he died. He left us Mommy." Her father came over and sat next to her and his wife.

"Kiri," He started. "It was just a dream. I am alive and not hurt at all." He leaned and gave her a kiss on forehead. "And I would never leave you, or your mother."

Kagome gazed into his golden eyes. She had always loved those eyes. She was interrupted by the voice of her child.

"Mommy, I found something today. It was strange."

Kagome took her attention off her husband and looked at her child. "What did you find Kiri?"

"Well it all started when I was playing in the pond-"

Sesshomaru cut her off. "Kiri, you know you are not allowed to play in there."

"Uhhh..."

Kagome nudged him. "Now Sesshomaru, stop it. She is just a child."

"Uhhh anyway, I noticed this small hill, and on the hill was a grave." Kagome took a small intake of breath.

Kiri noticed this. "Mommy? What's wrong?"

"Uh Nothing. Nothing at all. Why don't we go back to bed? Daddy needs to get up early tomorrow and so do you, Kiri."

Kiri raised her eyebrow. (A trait she received from her father) "Daddy doesn't need sleep! He's a demon and so am I!"

"Correction," Kagome shook her finger. "You are only _half demon_. This means you are half human as well, and humans need sleep."

"But I want to tell you what I saw!" Kiri wined.

"Fine, but only a few more minutes."

"Yay! Okay, when I came up to the stone, it read: Kyo." she paused. "Who's Kyo?"

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's uneasiness. "Kyo was your older brother."

"I have an older brother?"

"You _had _an older brother." he said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Oh." was all she could say, for she could see how much it pained her mother. "Mommy, what happened to him?"

Kagome took a deep breath "He died before he was born, Kiri." A single tear slipped down her face.

Kiri new she shouldn't have mentioned this. "I'm sorry Mommy. I shouldn't have told you."

"No, it's alright. You needed to know someday. And I guess today was the day."

There was a long silence before Sesshomaru spoke. "Kiri, I think it is time you should go to bed."

"Okay." She rested her head on her pillow and let sleep take her.

-----------------------------------

And from that day Kiri grew into a beautiful hanyou. When she came of age, the throne was inherited to her. She fell in love with a handsome demon (just like her mother) and soon mated with him and married.

As for Kagome and Sesshomaru, they lived on happily with there daughter, her husband, and soon to be grandchild.

**The End**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: WELL? Wadya think. sorta happy. well i jus wanted 2 let u no NO SEQUEL!**

**Srry need 2 start working on the nexxt fic. Its gonna b a KagxInuTaishoxSesshomaru I'm pretty sure. well when i post it check it out plz. REVIEW!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY FROM THE BEGINING AND SUPPORTED ME. :-P**

**till next time(whenever it is)**


End file.
